


Getting There

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Lydia, F/M, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Multi, Pack Family, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of “Lunar Eclipse,” the gang begins to unwind a little. And to warm up a very cold Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting There

Title: Getting There  
Author: Xtremeroswellian  
Email: freelancingbluebird@gmail.com  
Rating: PG  
Summary: After the events of “Lunar Eclipse,” the gang begins to unwind a little. And to warm up a very cold Stiles. 

 

When all was said and done, most of them ended up back at Scott’s house. It had become Werewolf Central for all things pack-related. And considering he was apparently the new alpha in town, Scott guessed that wasn’t going to be changing anytime soon. He was still sort of reeling from that. A True Alpha. The words rang in his head as he followed his mom inside the house, somehow both dazed and yet still full of adrenaline. It had been a very long few days and he hadn’t had time to contemplate what it really meant. How it would change things. 

There was blood on his clothes, but not on his hands. Jennifer’s blood was on Deucalion’s hands, not his. On some level he knew she deserved what she got. She’d killed so many people. Would have killed his mom. Stiles’ dad. Allison’s dad. But he wasn’t keen on the idea of killing despite that. Would that make him a good leader, or a terrible one? Time would tell, he supposed, turning to hold the door open for Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski, as well as Allison, Chris Argent, and Isaac. 

He pursed his lips, shifting his gaze from Isaac to Allison and recalling Deaton’s words that Isaac go with Allison as her tether to this world. He didn’t like it, but what could he really say or do? They’d been broken up for some time now. And Isaac...he liked the guy. Felt a brotherly amount of protectiveness about him, even. And that thought made him shift his gaze to watch Stiles, who immediately dropped down on the couch and shut his eyes, teeth chattering. 

Scott frowned, all thoughts of Allison and Isaac and their weird triangle disappearing from his mind as his gaze focused on his friend’s pale face, and the dark red blood that crusted his hair to his forehead. 

Distantly he heard his mother say something about coffee and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other two adults follow her into the kitchen. Before he had time to say anything, the doorbell rang and he moved over to answer it, opening it warily and then relaxing when he saw the familiar redhead there, looking anxious. He was caught off guard when she actually hugged him, then slid past him into the house without waiting for an actual invitation. 

He cocked his head as he shut the door and locked it, watching Allison and Lydia embrace even though the latter’s eyes were locked on Scott’s best friend’s motionless figure on the sofa. Clearly he’d missed _something_ recently. Sure, he’d known that Lydia and Stiles had actually been conversing more than they used to, but he’d assumed it was more because of the whole werewolf/kanima/durach supernatural mess that they were all caught up in. And now? Now he was starting to think there was more to it than that, if the worried look on Lydia’s face was anything to go by. And he had a gut feeling he was right.

“You look awful,” Lydia announced, hands on her hips. 

At the sound of her voice, Stiles opened his eyes, ghost of a smile on his face. “Good thing you look perfect enough for both of us then.” 

Allison hid a smile, looking at Isaac with amusement. He just arched his eyebrows in return. 

“And you’re freezing.” 

“Well I did take a sixteen hour ice bath,” Stiles pointed out. “I mean I know the ice didn’t actually last for that long, but I’m pretty sure it lasted long enough that --” 

“I’ll get some blankets,” Scott said, concern in his eyes and voice. Lydia was right. Stiles was actually shivering, his teeth chattering, skin paler than usual and for Stiles, that was saying something. With wolf speed, he ran up the stairs, grabbing all of the blankets in the closet as well as the ones off his bed and then made his way downstairs once more. He headed toward the couch, where Stiles hadn’t attempted to move and dumped the blankets beside him, grabbing the first one off the stack and covering his friend with them. 

“Thanks, buddy.” 

He sounded tired. Way more tired than Stiles ever sounded. He knew how hard the last few days had been on his friend because it had been hard on Scott, too. But Stiles didn’t have any of the advantages that came with being a werewolf. Scott was still cold, but he wasn’t freezing. Allison was wearing layers of clothes, but she wasn’t shivering and she wasn’t pale, either. Her heart rate sounded normal to his wolfie ears. Stiles’ on the other hand, was slower than usual. And that was worrisome. 

“This is going to take more than blankets,” Lydia informed them, folding her arms across her chest. 

“I could make tea,” Scott suggested. “Or hot chocolate.” 

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at him. “That’s only going to do so much.” 

“What do you suggest?” Allison asked uncertainly. 

“The best way to warm someone up from hypothermia is with body heat,” she said matter-of-factly. 

The room went dead silent and Stiles’ eyes popped open to stare at her. 

Lydia sighed at his expression and slipped her boots off, sitting down beside him on the sofa and pulling the blanket over herself, as well. “I didn’t tether you back to life so that you could die of hypothermia, idiot.” 

Scott had to suppress a laugh at the expression on Stiles’ face when Lydia slid her arms around him. Yep. He’d definitely missed something recently. He’d have to ask Stiles about that later. Dude was holding out on him. Scott glanced at Allison and Isaac for a moment, then he plopped down on the sofa on the other side of Stiles, covering up with the blanket as well. Lydia smiled at him in approval, then looked up at Allison expectantly. 

Scott suppressed a little disappointment when Allison obediently moved to sit on the other side of Lydia. Wordlessly, Scott picked up one of the other blankets and held it out to her. She might not be shivering, but she was probably still cold, too. She offered him a soft, grateful smile and covered herself up with it, leaning against Lydia. 

All four of them looked up at Isaac, whose expression was uncertain, eyes darting back and forth between Allison and Scott. 

Shaking his head, Scott sighed. “Sit down, dude. Warm up.” Okay so Isaac hadn’t taken an ice bath. But he had been in that root cellar for awhile and yeah, he was a werewolf and probably wasn’t that cold. But he wasn’t going to exclude Isaac. He was family. 

Isaac gave him a tiny smile and sat down next to Allison, hesitantly stealing some of her blanket. 

Stiles glanced sideways at his best friend. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. Everyone got out alive.” At least mostly. “But are you okay? How’s your head?” Scott looked back at him, arm draped around his friend’s shoulders. 

“Head’s fine.” From the slight change in his friend’s heartbeat, he knew Stiles was lying but he didn’t call him on it. He probably had a concussion at the least. “More worried about my jeep.” 

“That jeep is a death trap waiting to happen,” Lydia informed him, arching an eyebrow. 

“My jeep is _not_ a death trap,” he protested, sounding sleepy. 

Lydia made a sound of disbelief and Isaac snorted. 

“No going to sleep,” Scott informed his friend. “Can’t do that with a head injury.” He cast a glance toward the kitchen where his mother and the other two adults were. “Maybe I should get my mom.” 

“I’m _fine_. It’s not that bad. It’s not even bleeding anymore,” Stiles pointed out. 

Scott watched Stiles’ gaze flicker to the kitchen anyway and he gave his friend a sideways hug. “He’s okay,” he murmured just loudly enough for Stiles to hear him. “They all are. We all are.”   
Stiles nodded slightly, falling silent and sighing softly. He knew without question what he was thinking, because Scott was thinking it, too. Their parents were safe _for now._

_This time._

But it had been close. Too close. 

And the next time they might not get so lucky. 

Stiles nudged him in the ribs. “Your heavy thinking is making my head hurt worse,” he complained. 

“You said your head was fine,” Scott pointed out. 

“Dude. I wrapped my car around a tree and whacked my head on the window. Of course my head hurts.” 

He winced. 

“Maybe we should take you to the hospital, Stiles,” Allison spoke up, voice worried. Scott glanced down the couch at her, nodding his agreement. 

“Nope. Not even a little bit interested in a hospital trip. They can’t do anything anyway.” 

Scott sighed softly and reached up, touching the back of Stiles’ head and wincing at the same time he did. A second later, black lines began to crawl up Scott’s arm as he focused on taking as much pain away from his friend as he could. 

Lydia watched him silently with a small smile on her lips, looking up at Stiles. “Better?” 

“A lot,” he said, shifting his gaze to Scott. “Thanks, man.” 

He gave Stiles’ shoulder a squeeze. “Now we just need to get you warmed up.” He did notice that the other man had stopped shivering. That was a good sign. Maybe Lydia was onto something with her body heat suggestion. It wasn’t surprising. She kept it well hidden most of the time, but he knew that Lydia was much, much smarter than she liked to let on. The only one who’d known all along had been Stiles. Not surprising. 

“Getting there,” Stiles assured him. 

Scott studied him for a moment, beginning to relax. Maybe they all were.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my very first attempt at Teen Wolf fic. It's been awhile since I've written fic in general. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
